Сладкая ложь
by Lady Mortenera Slytherin
Summary: Prompt: What if England was a Spy? I'm gonna change this so that each chapter is a different scenario where England comes out as a spy. I'm thinking that each chapter could have Iggy as a spy from several different countries. R&R and tell me what ya think!
1. Chapter 1

**Story is called 'Sweet Lies' in Russian. **

**Prompt: What if England was a Spy?!**

** languages**: "English" *Russian*

** Well, this is the first story that I have written and published for Hetalia, so I hope you like it, and that you don't flame me too much.**

It was a world conference meeting with all the main nations, all talking over each other about going 'GREEN' and all that. America had just finished another one of his ridiculous ideas, when a phone rang, and everyone (bar Russia, obviously) flinched and looked at England, waiting for the explosion that was about to occur. Only England didn't explode like they thought he would. Arthur looked kind of sheepish as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. Everyone stared in disbelief at Arthur Kirkland, as he opened the phone and answered the call.

All the other Nations could hear before the call was over was: "You've been compromised. Get out of there, now!"

Before England shut the phone and stood. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Not waiting for a reply , he walked into the bathroom and didn't return for at least 15 minutes.

When he came out again, they hardly recognised him. Gone was the blonde hair, gone was the green eyes and gone was the hideous green suit, all replaced with black as sin hair, icy blue eyes, and a black stylish smart suit.

All that was going through the other Nations minds, was: 'Who the hell id this?!'

"What the hell just happened!?" America yelled, staring in shock at England, he had completely changed. He was cold and calculating, and yet, he looked every bit as much as a politician as any of them did and it shocked everyone looking at him.

"E-england! What the hell happened to you?" Spain asked, shock clearly on his face.

"This is part of my job description guys. I cant tell you, but I need to leave now!" he said, but a he did, all the windows were suddenly blown in, caused by a massive gunfight that was happening just outside the building. All the other Nations yelled out in shock and lunged under the tables. ...Well...nearly all the Nations... England was stood up, with semi-automatic pistol in his hand, shooting at the intruders as they attempted to come in.

*Back, you blighters! Back!* England yelled, not realising that he had fallen back on his mother tongue and that only Russia understood him.

England kept shooting at the evidently enemy people trying to gain entry to the conference building. As each of the men tried to enter, England got more and more annoyed at them. All the other Nations were staring at Arthur in shock as he continued to shout and yell at the men in perfect, fluent Russian. England seemed to realise that he was speaking in Russian and began to start speaking in English again.

"Bugger off, ya blighters! Ya not needed, nor are ya wanted!" He said.

Once the men were either dead or had fled, the Nations climbed out from under the table and stared in utter shock horror at England. Only poor Russia was looking at him in a calm way.

America was the worst. His eyes were wide with shock, horror and betrayal and they were streaming with unshed tears. His face was blotched and flushed with either anger or pain, maybe embarrassment. He was sat rigidly at the table and his hands were crushing the edges while his knuckles were white as snow. But it was Alfred's eyes that got the Arthur the most.

"H-how could you?" America whispered, his voice harsh and thick with emotion.

"What do you mean?" asked Iggy, looking at Alfred in disguised curiosity.

"How could you betray us, me, like that by becoming One with Russia!" he yelled.

England looked at him in shock. "I haven't become One with Russia, what made you think that horrible, terrifying thought?" England asked.

"Y-you were speaking in Native, fluent Russian, mon cheri." said France, looking just as shocked as everyone else, but masking it very well. It wasn't everyday that you hear England speaking in a different language, much less Russian.

"Oh, yeah, about that...you know how that as Personifications of countries we have to be native to the land we personify? Well...I'm hot English. I'm actually a native Russian Spy. But I'm England as well. I work for an Organisation called Alabagedon." Iggy explained. The rest of the room went oh-so-suddenly so very quiet.

Only disturbed by the load sound of America hitting the floor in a dead faint. The rest of the Nations just stared in shocked silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

_**Sweet Lies chapter 2**_

_The building that he'd been sent to was as good as deserted. The place was derelict and falling apart, the paint peeling and the walls covered in Poison Ivy. The lights were flickering on and off, the lights a sickly yellow colour. The walls were half rotten and falling to bits, covered with mould and a deep maroon blood-like substance. Who knows, it could be blood. The floor was cracked and torn, the carpet that used to be white or maybe cream was ruined with a multitude of stains, both made by coffee and blood, both in copious amounts. _

_The place was a maze of intersecting hallways, some lit and others flushed with darkness, maniacal creepy laughter reverberating through the halls. The very shadows themselves seemed to shudder and shiver in fear at the sheer evilness in the insane laughter. The shadows seemed to move, arching away from the dark hallways towards the light in the hope of being saved from the approaching insanity._

_He calmed his breathing, slowed his heart rate._

_Thum-dum._

_Thum-dum._

_Thum-dum._

_Slowly, he raised the gun. He took aim and as the ghastly figure stepped out into the light, he pulled the trigger to the sudden and deafening cruel laughter of the shadows as the figures visage warped and changed into a face that he knew oh-so-well._

_A face that he hadn't seen in over a century. A face that had such a haunting beauty that he scarcely dared to look at. The face of his beloved, his amore._

_A face that had been dead and buried ninety five years ago._

_The shadows screamed and shouted at him, jeering at him. Laughed at him as he screamed in horror and dismay, completely devastated. And he let them, because he knew, he knew that it was all his fault that she was dead. All his fault. _

**Yes, it's all your fault and nothing you ever do with remove the stain she left on your heartbroken little pathetic soul. **

_Even the shadows knew how pathetic he was. _

_Then, the screaming began. Just as it always had. But instead this time..._

This time, they were coming. Coming for him.

Arthur woke with a start, face covered in sweat and tears and he tensed, not knowing what had woken him. Usually, those dreams would go on for hours more, but he had been woken be something.

What that something was, on the other hand, was entirely unknown.

Downstairs, the Nations were cringing, having heard the terrible screams coming from England's room, but had been unable to enter to see what was the problem. They all froze when they heard the stairs creak, signifying that someone was coming down them.

They waited in a harsh, uncomfortable silence, waiting for Arthur to enter and yell at them all about privacy. When he did enter, however, they were once again frozen in shock. Arthur had edged the door open just slightly, enough to poke his head around, then to pull the rest of his body through, his left hand brandishing a handgun. The Nations stared in shocked horror as England loaded and cocked the gun, lifting it to chest height then holding it with two hands, like a professional.

Then his voice, strong and powerful came, "MI6, put your hands in the air! You are intruding on private property, state your business."

The silence prevailed, then broken by a shocked, incredulous voice, biting though the thick silence. "Iggy?!"

Feeling awfully suspicious, dread beginning to bloom in his heart, Arthur asked, "How do you know that name? Who are you?"

The lights were thrown on, bathing everyone in artificial light. The Nations stared at England and England stared at them. Then a nervous laugh started to bubble in Arthur's throat but was ruthlessly smothered.

"Well, this didn't come out as I'd hoped." Arthur Kirkland said dryly.


End file.
